


IAWOITE - Chapter 5

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [5]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Before calling Spencer, you quickly contacted your parents to let them know you’d gotten the job. Under better circumstances, you’d also be calling Stacy, but she decided to sleep with your ex, so now you had no friends. After hanging up with your mother, who screamed just as you did in unabashed excitement, you dialed Spencer’s phone number, hoping he’d answer.

“Hello? Y/N?” he asked.

“Hi, Spencer,” you said. “I just wanted to tell you that my interview went well. I got the job!”

“That’s fantastic! I know we only met this morning, but I knew you’d be great in an interview. So, can I ask what the job is?” he continued.

You hesitated. “I’m actually thinking about getting a little used to the job first before I tell anyone. I don’t want to tell people and then get fired in my first week.”

“Understandable,” he said, his voice distorting as he turned away from the phone. “But for what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re going to get fired. You’ll excel, I’m sure.”

You exhaled hard. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Spencer. I feel so much better now that it’s over.” You turned the speaker on your phone and set it down on the car seat, so that you could make your way home. A glass of wine to celebrate was definitely in order.

“I’m so happy for you, Y/N. Could I take you out to celebrate? Maybe tomorrow night?” he asked. “I’d love to congratulate you in person.”

You didn’t want to get ahead of yourself, but life seemed to be turning around for you. New job - the one you always wanted - and a new man, one who seemed to tick all of the boxes you’d ever wanted. “That would be amazing. How’s 6:00?”

“Sounds great,” he said, once again turning away from the phone. It sounded like he was being called for a case. “I’ll pick you up at your place at 6:00 if you just send me your address.”

“I will as soon as I hang up. Looking forward to it, Spence. Can I call you Spence? That just came to me.”

“Spence is good by me,” you could practically hear him blush. “I’m being called away. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye.”

“Bye, Spence,” you concluded, pressing the disconnect button and drifting off in a daydream on the way back home.

———————

Once you’d gotten home after your interview, you ran around your apartment in excitement and jumped up and down on the furniture like a schoolgirl. You subsequently poured yourself a glass of wine and spent the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing. The following morning you got up at your leisure and went out to get your nails and hair done, more for your new job on Monday rather than your date with Spencer.

At 5:30 that night, you began to get ready, pulling on light blue tank top and gray cashmere cardigan with dark wash jeans and your favorite pair of blue converse. Just as you were applying a touch of lipstick you heard a knock at the door and opened to see Spencer standing there with a bouquet of orange and yellow lilies.

“For you,” he said, handing them over with a smile. “Both as a congratulations on your new job and a glad to see you again.”

You took the flowers from his hand, bringing them to your nose to inhale the delicate scent. “These are beautiful,” you said, walking over to your kitchen to look for a vase. “Come on in for a second.”

He followed you inside and closed the door as you reached for a vase your mother had given you, filling it with water. “Thank you,” you said, once again dipping your face into the velvety petals. “Ready to go?”

“Absolutely,” he said, grabbing your hand and leading you out of the apartment. “So when will you be able to tell me all about this new job?”

“How about next week?” you said. “I have a good feeling about tonight’s date, so I’m assuming there’ll be another one.”

“Me too, and deal.”

———————

The night had gone by too quickly. Spencer took you to dinner at a lovely, small Italian restaurant which was apparently close to his apartment. The food was delicious, the atmosphere romantic and the conversation easy once again. He didn’t press you about the job, which you appreciated; you really didn’t want to jinx it - whatever that meant.

You’d talked about your parents and his own. He hesitated to talk about his parents after hearing about your happy childhood, but eventually he let you know that his parents were divorced, he didn’t really speak to his father and his mother had schizophrenia. Stacy’s aunt did as well, and you had been close with her family, so you’d been around her aunt enough to know what the disorder was like. The somber conversation then turned to both of your degrees and stayed that way for the rest of the night. You both got to geek out about science and psychology.

After dinner, he asked if you wanted to go for a walk in the park, and you did so happily, ending the night with a mini makeout session at your apartment door before arranging another date that coming Tuesday and going inside. “Looking forward to it,” you said, giving him one last kiss goodnight.

“Me too and good luck on Monday, not that you’ll need it,” he laughed.

The night had left you content and tired, so you quickly fell asleep, allowing the weekend to fall away in a blur before starting your dream job.

———————

God, you wanted to throw up. The first day at a new job was always horrendous. You knew of your capabilities, but that didn’t make it any less nerve-wracking. Before you left the apartment, you stopped to look in the mirror. Your hair was perfectly coiffed, your makeup on point and your outfit professional yet comfortable.

Time to go.

Upon arriving, you parked the car and sat there for a few extra minutes collecting yourself. You’d allowed for the extra time, so you were in no rush. Once you felt calm, you hopped out of the car and made your way up the elevator, once again meeting Hotch and waiting for your introduction to the rest of the team.

“Ok everyone,” he said, ushering you into the room. “Well, almost everyone. I’ll start the introductions. Y/N, these are SSA’s Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia.”

“So nice to meet all of you,” you replied, shaking everyone’s hand one by one. “Very excited to begin working with you.”

Hotch turned his gaze toward the hallway and began talking again. “Oh, here is the last member of our team,” he said, watching as someone ran their way up the ramp to the office. “Y/N, this is our final team member…”

No. Way.

You gasped. “Dr. Spencer Reid.”


End file.
